iMove in with my brother, spencer
by Artsy.chick98
Summary: Carly's life from when she was 9 and moved in with Spencer. It may not match up with info from episodes sorry  possible relationships
1. Chapter 1

9 year old Carly Shay was getting ready for school, when she hears her father yelling downstairs

Carly's POV

"NO! This can't be happening!' My dad was yelling.

Nervously, I snuck down the hallway and poked my head into the kitchen. The last time I heard my dad yell like that was when he found out that my mom had been in a car crash on her way home from work and was killed. When I looked into the kitchen I saw him screaming down at the mail.

"Is everything OK dad?' I asked him not even sure if I want to hear the answer. He looked at me and jumped a little.

"Oh! Carly, you scared me, and no, not really." He said, I could tell he was very upset about whatever had happened. "I'm being transferred overseas." He said plainly.

"WHAT!" I yelled. Could this really be happening? Oh wait, my dad already asked that.

"I'm being transferred overseas" He repeated.

"But where do I go?" I was still slightly yelling. "And do NOT say to Yakima with Granddad! I'd rather live with a boring law student like Spencer than live somewhere called Yakima.' I told him.

"Well then I'll call Spencer, see if you can stay with him." He said taking out his phone. "Go get ready for school."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short, then next chapter will be two but trust me there will be LOTS of chapters and i will post them as soon as i can. i don's have my own laptop at the moment and i don't have WiFi at my moms right now so I'm not always able to get online<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! it's my first fan fiction :) **

**P.s Dan Schneider hold the title of creating the awesome show icarly, not me**


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer's POV

I was awoken by the sound of my phone ringing I looked at the caller ID and saw it was my dad.

"Hey, dad what's up? I asked him, happy to hear his voice. Since I moved to Seattle we haven't talked very much.

"Spencer, how's law school?" My eyes widened at the question.

"It's ummm…its great! It's very ummm… very… civil?" I stuttered out with a hint of question in my voice.

"That's great." He said into the phone, I could tell he was smiling. "Hey listen I have a **BIG **favor to ask of you." His voice suddenly got serious.

I propped myself up in bed a little more and said, "What's up, is everything OK?"

"Well, I'm being transferred overseas." His voice sounded so plain. "I know this is a lot to ask, but would it be OK if Carly moved in with you?" He asked and I could tell he was desperate.

"Yeah, of course the little squirt can live here with me? But what about school?" I asked him. I was really excited to have Carly come and stay with me, we always got along great and she was really upset when I moved to Seattle for law school.

"I'll enroll her in Ridge way when I bring her up."

"OK, that works"

"Perfect, we'll see you in two days then, oh and thanks Spencer."

No prob, see you then. Well, I've got…ummm class so I got to go, bye, love you." I said as I hung up the phone. I hope he doesn't ask to many questions about law school while he's here. Well, off to the junkyard and discount stores to get stuff to make Carly a bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this ones short too but again there will be lots of chapters, first story, please give me ur info<strong>

**I do not own icarly, the only thing i own related to this story is the notebook, fuzzy zebra pencil and blue eraser cap i used to write the rough draft of it  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Carly's POV

At school

"Hey Carly!" I hear the voice of my best friend Missy yell.

"Hey Missy." I say sounding depressed as I look up from my locker

"You're packing up your locker? Why?" she asked expecting anything else than what I was about to say.

"My dad's being transferred overseas, so I'm moving in with Spencer."I say not hesitating at any word.

I saw her eyes widen to the size of ping pong balls.

"You're moving to Seattle?" She somehow managed to get out through her shocked expression.

I nodded my head. I can't believe I have to leave this place; I've been here my whole life.

"There isn't anyone here you can stay with?" She asked me now fully-functioning again.

I sighed. "No, it's either Seattle with Spencer, or Yakima with Granddad."

There was a moment of silence between us until Missy broke it by saying, "Good choice." We both chuckled slightly.

"I feel bad for you, isn't Spencer a law student?" She asked me.

"Yeah, why?" I think I already knew where this is headed though.

"Well he's going to be all serious with you and not let you do anything fun. " I looked blankly at her as I continued. "And he'll say things like don't go violating section 12 paragraph 7 of the criminal code when you leave because he thinks it's funny." **(Friends...anybody? No? really? Well then! The One With Rachel's Inadvertent Kiss The scene with Monica, Chandler, Gary and Phoebe at the restaurant.) **

I rose 1 eyebrow as I looked at her and said, "You need to stop watching Law and Order with your mom"

"Hey, last night she showed me an old episode and she said that in the original version, Joey Tribiani guest starred in it." She looked at me smiling. **(Friends reference numero 2, The One Where Ross Cant Flirt?" )**

"I don't know who that is."

She shook her head to get back on topic "Anyway, all I'm saying is-"

I cut her off before she could finish. "I know what you're saying, but Spencer was never really the serious type, I never really saw him as a lawyer. I could see him drop out after three days."

Missy left as the bell was ringing, signaling the end of lunch, any minute now the hallway would be cramped with people. I was excused from all classes today to clean out my locker and give books back to all the teachers. When I was at my locker there were people all around me making all kinds of noises, some very unnatural, but when I found my script for the class play. It seemed like I was the only one in the hallway. I was the lead, and now my stupid understudy would get it, Sarah Cooper had always hated me and tried so hard to beat me at everything, which she succeeded at. She always got the part I wanted in all the plays and musicals, but this time I finally beat her and got the lead, but now I have to leave, and she gets my part…AGAIN!I threw the script on my pile of things to return. Finally everybody was back in their classrooms and I was alone in the hallway so nobody was stepping on my things anymore. In a way I was happy to be leaving this school, people here weren't the nicest. In fact, my only real friend here was Missy.

I finally had everything out of my backpack and either in my backpack or in one of my two piles; Garbage, or Return. I brought my textbooks into my classroom and said goodbye to my teacher. I waved goodbye to Missy and walked out of the classroom. I walked downstairs to the music room and gave my script back the teacher. Sarah was in that class at the moment and she gave me a look that said, "Ha! Now the part is mine!"

Once I had everything returned to my teachers, I walked back to my locker and picked up my garbage pile. While I was walking down the stairs I must have past at least three garbage cans, but I wanted to wait until I got the one outside, for some reason, it felt that when I threw this away, the school was gone, and a part of me didn't want to let that go. I walked out of the school and saw my dad in his car waiting for me. I stopped in front of the garbage can by the doors. I was looking down at the top sheet of paper; it was a math assignment for last week that never got around to throwing away. I noticed a wet spot appeared on the page directly under my eye; I sniffled slightly and dropped the papers in the trash, then whipped my eyes and walked to my dad's car.

* * *

><p>When I got home I walked into my room, I had a LOT of packing to do for two days. I walked over to my dresser and opened up my bottom drawer where I just kind of threw things I didn't want to throw away. I had a stack of old yearbooks in it; I took them all out and started looking though tem. A lot of people have moved away, and now I was one of them. I put all my yearbooks away in a box and started packing everything else up. I never noticed how much stuff I had until now. On the top shelf of my closet, I found an old shoebox filled with pictures of me from when I was little with Spencer and I running around the house. I can't believe I have to leave here; I've been here since I was a baby.<p>

As I was packing up, almost everything reminded me of something and made me not want to go. Before I knew it, it was 9:30 and my room just looked like I had cleaned it. My dad came into my room and tucked me in. I would finish this tomorrow

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it! i know its longer than my last two chapters put together. Review please<br>**

**"Do you own icarly?"**

**"Of course i don't own iCarly! Assume from now on that i don't own iCarly! hehe Friends reference numero lll The One Where Joey Speaks French (by the way i don't own friends either)**


End file.
